


Costume

by BabyPom



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Peridot and Lapis get along fine now, mainly because they both like Camp Pining Hearts.





	Costume

"Stay still." Peridot whispered, as she carefully placed another pin.  
Lapis rolled her eyes, "Couldn't you just use a mannequin?"  
Peridot went back to her reference sheet, and hummed for a few seconds, holding up a couple of pieces of fabric to the light for comparison. "If you wanted it to be loose, yes... But i want it to be PERFECT." she laughed.  
Lapis smiled fondly. "so what's this convention business anyway?"  
Peridot started sewing the fabric on Lapis into clothes, "It's ONLY the first Camp Pining Hearts Convention, and we HAVE to be the best Percy and Pierre there."


End file.
